Breakdancing
by Mirika
Summary: They go to a world where two of our group members are famous! Two boys, a redhead and a greenhead tell them about our favorite couple. crack insues.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa. Damn.

Ok! I was watching a video and I got the idea, so leave me alone.

30303030303030

Kurogane stood, cracking his back. He grabbed Mokona out of the air as she fell.

"Damn. You stupid meat bun, the next time I land on bottom of a pile of mage and break my back, I'm gunna snap your neck." Mokona squealed and jumped from his grip onto said mage's shoulder.

"Mommy! Daddy's being mean!" Fai laughed and waved it off, looking around for the brunette duo.

"Where's Syaoran-kun and Sakura?" He asked, bringing his hand up above his eyes to shield them from the sun. Kurogane looked around as well, putting the hand in midair on his hip.

"Who the hell knows?" Fai let out a happy yelp as he spotted the kids, prancing over to them. They were staring at wide screens, ones that were called 'televisions' in another world they visited. Fai glanced up at it, wondering what was so amusing. Kurogane as well looked at it, and then snorted, crossing his arms.

"Break-dancing?" Asked Sakura, reading the title. Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah, that's what it reads; this language is much like Clow's… but I've never seen that type of 'dancing' before." Kurogane snorted again.

"That's not dancing, that's spazing. I'm pretty sure the idiot would be good at it." Fai gave him an indignant huff and lightly punched his shoulder.

"I do not spas!" Kurogane let out a 'ha' and Fai just pouted. That's when a pair of teens ran over to them, trying not to trip over their overly large pants.

"Dude! It's Jo-T and Physics!" One said, an inch away from a confused Fai. Kurogane growled and grabbed the boy by the scruff of the collar.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded. It wasn't a question. The guy squealed and hugged Kurogane around the neck.

"My god! Physics is way strong, man!" Kurogane gave him an appalled look before throwing him into the other boy. The green haired boy, who was knocked down by his friend, whacked the side of his friend's head.

"What the hell? Are you gay or something?" The redhead shook his head, staring up at Fai again.

"Jo-T, what are you hanging out with Physics for?" Fai blinked and pointed to Kurogane.

"His name is Kuro-chi, not Fis-icks." Kurogane growled louder and grabbed his finger, almost snapping it backwards.

"I'm KUROGANE!" Fai let out a yelp and drew his hand back, massaging his joint. The boys on the ground stood and looked at Kurogane.

"We know that, but his nickname is Physics. He's on the TV right now! Watch your moves, Physics! They're so cool!" Said the green haired boy, smearing his face against the glass.

Fai, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona all blinked. Kurogane let his jaw drop. There he was, clad in red, twisting and turning on the floor. He then stood on his hand, making Fai 'Hyuu.' The TV station lady then came on and was standing next to the performer. No doubt, with that smug smirk and searing red eyes, was Kurogane.

"So, who will you be performing against tonight, Physics?" He laughed softly, tilting his cap slightly to the side.

"I don't even think they're worth mentioning. We're gunna kick their asses." His smirk grew wider. Kurogane stared at this dimension's version of himself. Why was he so damn cocky? Then he looked harder and let out an indignant squawk; he was 16. Fai looked over to him and laughed.

"What? Can't believe that's you?" Fai nudged his arm, pointing at the screen. The redhead boy turned to Fai.

"You're up next, Jo-T!" Fai then turned to the TV and let out a surprised yelp. There was Fai, white shirt and cap, flailing and twisting on the ground where Kurogane once was. He'd know that super blonde hair anywhere.

"My gods." He said, realizing Kurogane was right about him breakdancing. He then came to the camera, blonde hair sticking out from under his white to-the-side-like-this-world's-version-of-Kuro-chi's hat. The TV lady smiled at him, who smiled back.

"What will you be performing tonight, Jo-T?" He laughed and opened one of his eye in a wink.

"I'll be performing with Physics, but only for a second. So expect it!" He smiled again, making the boys swoon slightly. Fai glanced at his age and he tilted his head. So he was a year younger than Kurogane in this world. Syaoran looked at Fai and Kurogane while the two boys let out encouraging cries to the TV.

"Seems you two are famous in this world."

"What do you mean, 'this world'? They're famous everywhere! Jo-T, can I have a lock of your hair!"

"Yeah! And can I have your autograph, Physics?" Kurogane huffed and crossed his arms, ignoring the children's pleas. Fai just laughed and shook his head.

"We're rather busy, so we'll be on our way, you two." He then proceeded to drag the other four along with him into an alley.

"I didn't know I could _bend_ that way!" Fai cooed, feeling rather proud of himself. Kurogane grumbled something about 'yes you did' and turned away. Kurogane then felt a jab in the side. He turned to see Fai, smiling from ear to ear.

"You spazed!"

3030303030030303

Yeah… I got bored and couldn't think of anything else to write for my other stories. Um… The video I was inspired by was this. http :// www. You tube. com/ watch? vepDFaYQl4R0 without the spaces. Very hawt. Oh, and there was no feather in that world, just to let you guys know.

Mirika-puppy-san


End file.
